A vehicle is a machine which is moved by wheels and is used to carry people or goods from place to place. Examples of a vehicle include two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, four-wheeled vehicles such as cars, and other types of vehicles such as trucks and trains.
For safety and convenience of vehicle users, technology for integrating various sensors and electronic devices into vehicles is being developed. For example, some vehicles are provided with devices providing various driving convenience functions, such as smart cruise control and lane keeping assistance. In addition, autonomous driving vehicles are being developed that perform self-driving, with minimal user manipulation, based on detecting external environments around the vehicle.
An example of a technology developed for some vehicles is idle stop-and-go (ISG), which automatically turns off the engine of a vehicle when the state of the vehicle satisfies engine turn-off conditions, and automatically turns on the engine again when at least one of engine turn-on conditions is satisfied. As such, ISG can restrict idling of a vehicle, thereby mitigating exhaust gas and promoting mileage improvement.